bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
MASK
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = Aqua Timez | wydanie = 22.01.2012 |typ = Ending | zakres = Odcinek 355 - Odcinek 366 }} MASK jest trzydziestym endingiem anime Bleach użytym w odcinkach 355 do 366. Lista utworów Tekst |-| Kanji={| | 傷一つない心が どこにあるのだろうか 首元を通り過ぎる 風に尋ねられた 真っ当な答えなんて 持ち合わせてはいない 一人一つの命 生き生きと生きるだけ 少しだけ青すぎた 春に打ちのめされて 同じ夏の光を 共にかき分けてきた 君の選んだ道に 前向きさよ蔓延れ またいつか 灯しあえますよに 曇らずに生きて欲しい だから雨を嫌わないで 嘘はつかずにいて欲しい 寂しくなるだけだから 君のからだはその内側に 愛を潜ませて運ぶためにあるんだ ずっと ずっと 生まれた日からずっと 僕も君も彼も誰もみんな 言葉にできず彷徨ってるんだ いつか いつか 届けられるようにって 人の輪に入りそびれ どうすることもできず 孤独という虚勢で 季節を着替えるだけ 逆風に抱かれながら 息絶えてく願いは それぞれが持つ想いの中にだけ住みつく ここではないどこかに 逃げてしまいたくって 自分じゃない誰かに なってしまいたくって とりあえず ありふれた笑顔の一枚奥 人は何を欲しがるのだろう 寝そべった芝生の上 少しだけ泣いた後に ドーナツの穴から覗く 空があまりに青くて 今度は思い切り泣いた タイムマシーンなんかなくたっていいんだ 今を大事にできたらいいんだ けど けど 後悔を手放せず いつか寄り添うために一人になった ひとつになるため欠片になった そうさ そうだよ 一生のうちに間に合うようにって 君がくれたあの想いに 綺麗な名前などなくても 君がくれたあの想いは 記憶の空を舞い続ける 「曇らずに生きて欲しい だから雨を嫌わないで」と 「嘘はつかずにいて欲しい 寂しくなるだけだから」と 僕の中で迷子になった孤独を 君は探し出して抱きしめてくれた もうね 泣いていいんだよって 堪えきれるようになってしまって 悲しいのに泣けなかった僕 ずっと 僕ずっと 泣きたかったんだな 心に何もかぶせないで 思い切り笑いたかったんだ |-| Romaji ={| | kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu you ni kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru n da zutto zutto umareta hi kara zutto boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru n da itsuka itsuka todokerareru you ni tte hito no wa ni hairisobire dou suru koto mo dekizu kodoku to iu to tende kisetsu wo kigaeru dake gyakkuu ni dakare nagara ikitaeteku negai wa sorezore ga motsu omoi no naka ni dake sumitsuku koko de wa nai dokoka ni nigete shimaitakute jibun janai dareka ni natte shimaitakute toriaezu haritsuketa egao no ichimai oku hito wa nani wo hoshigaru no darou nesobetta shibafu no ue sukoshi dake naita ato ni doonatsu no ana kara nozoku sora ga amari ni aokute kondo wa omoikirinaita taimumashin nanka nakutatte ii n da ima wo daiji ni dekitara ii n da kedo kedo koukai wo tebanasezu itsuka yori sou tame ni hitori ni natta hitotsu ni naru tame kakera ni natta sou sa sou da yo isshou no uchi ni maniau you ni tte kimi ga kureta ano omoi ni kirei na namae nado nakute mo kimi ga kureta ano omoi wa kioku no sora wo maitsudzukeru kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de to uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara to boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta mou ne, naite ii n da yo tte koraekireru you ni natte shimatte kanashii no ni nakenakatta boku zutto boku zutto nakitakatta n da naa kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de omoikiri waraitakatta n da |-| Angielski ={| | “Where can you find a heart without a single scar?” The wind asked me as it passed by the back of my neck I don’t have a legitimate answer on me I’m just living a single person’s life lively Being knocked down by a spring that’s a little too blue* We pushed our way through the light of the same summer together Positivity, spread out on the road you chose So one day you’ll be lit up again “You want to live without frowning So don’t hate the rain” “You want to be without lies So you just make yourself lonely” It’s been making love lie dormant in your body, in order to transport it Always, always Since the day you were born, always You, me, him, whoever Everyone is wandering around at a loss for words So that someday, someday, it will be able to reach** Missing my chance to enter the circle of people, at a loss for what to do Putting on a different season from a base called loneliness While being held by the head wind, the wish to stop breathing settled down in just the thoughts each held Wanting to run away to somewhere that isn’t here Wanting to become someone that wasn’t myself A monolith of a smile that was attached for the time being What is it that people want? Above a sprawled out lawn After I had cried a bit I removed the hole from the doughnut*** The sky being too blue This time I cried with all my might It’s alright if there’s no such thing as a time machine I just want to be able to treasure this moment But, but, without letting go of regret So that one day I could be close with someone, I chose to be alone So that we could become one, we broke into pieces Yes, that’s right So that one day it will fit that time in our lives** We’re never truly alone**** Even though there’s no beautiful name for those feelings you gave me They keep dancing into the sky of memories “You want to live without frowning So don’t hate the rain” “You want to be without lies So you just make yourself lonely” You, finding the loneliness that had become a child in me, held me “It’s alright to cry again” I had begun to feel like I could hold it back Although I was sad, I didn’t cry And I’ve always, always wanted to cry Whatever’s in your heart, don’t cover it With all my strength, I wanted to smile |-| Postacie Postacie występujące w endingu: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi